An Empire Lost
by Darth-Rockwell
Summary: Strange attacks have been comitted against the border towns of the Empire. Itis up to a small group to discover what is causing these attacks and stop it at any cost.
1. Prolog

"For generations I have watched this world grow and blossom into what it is today. Kingdoms have come, civilizations rose and fell, magic learned and then forgot. Now some of the old ways are threatening the very people who have turned away from them. Oh that I could speak out to them, warn them of this coming chaos." Just then realization dawned upon the timeless face and a warmth spread across the figure as if he had been struck by lightening. Even though he couldn't tell them exactly what was coming he could coach them. In a way he could push things in the right direction.

Springing from the chair he sat pondering the predicament he rushed about preparing himself. He could not take the chance that someone down there would recognize him. Pulling robes from rooms far off with but a jester of his hand he found the most basic one to infiltrate the court of Emperor Kil Jorow. Then reaching across space he gazed at the court. It was important that he pick the right man to replace. Someone who had the Emperor's ear. Finding that man a smile split his lips.

In moments the deed was done. He was now in the throne room while the man he switched places with was in a state of slumber. After things had been started he would send the man back none the wiser that things had gone on without him. And there before him was the Emperor himself. Of course he was flirting with one of his many concubines but that was to be expected. The hour was late, just how late Emperor Kil could not know. Projecting his voice, "Oh your worship!" The Watcher quickly made his way towards the Lord and his sex object.

"My Lord may I speak with thee?" He bowed not looking up tell he was address.

"You know you may speak freely Odios," A youthful voice escaped the Emperors lips, "Go ahead Lorin and await me." The young woman turned and scurried off only glancing back quickly once. Something on her face bothered The Watcher, but he quickly put it out of his mind quickly. When he looked back up into the face of the Emperor he finally realized how young this man actually was.

Though he sat on the throne for twenty three years The Watcher had forgotten that he had but yet been a boy when he took the throne, only nine years of age. Now this man of thirty two years ruled an Empire like none had ever seen. True unity was in his grasp if The Watcher could make things straight again.

"My Lord," he began, "I have received word that some of the settlements on the borders of the empire have been attacked. None are spared while the bodies are left to rot and fester in the sun. No tracks are ever found at the sites of what has done this." The face that was so full of joy only minutes before was now sunken showing the pain and depression such news brought.

"Dispense a troop of guards quickly then. We must know what is happening to our people. I will not nor cannot stand by and watch our people die."

xxxxxxx

Word fast reached the barracks of the man in charge of the empirical army, Jarred Laster. As the worn hands took the parchment from the messenger he nodded and turned. Hands scared with the cuts of many battles and tanned from exposer from the sun silently began to unfold the parchment. Grey eyes deeply set into the expressionless face saw the red ink. Red ink could only mean marching orders that would lead to battle.

He sat down on the cot shaking his head as he scanned down the page. Things he had thought stories or rumors appeared to be true. Yet how could that be his scouts had not reported anything like this. Surely the Captain of the Guard would know before some bureaucrat. But here it was in writing. Turning to the foot of his bed he reached and picked up his helmet he had placed there at the end of training. Standing he walked out of his tent towards his men.

Some had already started to undress to clean themselves from the days training. Already there were some down by the stream that cut through the compound taking baths. His presence in full gear was enough to let them know to dress and fall in. He didn't say as he stood there awaiting them to come to formation. He did not have long to wait for which he was very grateful. As the last few fell in he began to speak.

"It appears that we have orders to leave tonight men," he listened for any signs of discontentment but none came. He was impressed but saddened at the same time. For the last three months this group had been out in the field on campaign. Only yesterday had they returned to do one last exercise, today they were to return to their families. These were men not machines. Yet none showed a sign of discontentment. They stood there as made out of stone awaiting the rest of what he had to say.

"Some of the settlements on the northern borders have been attacked. Every one killed with their bodies left for the animals. It s our duty to find those responsible and bring them to their knees." This brought a murmur from the group, for some where from that very area. The captain continued, "There are no signs of what or who has done this. No tracks or signs have been left. We have our job cut out for us."

Again they were silent. These were true men of valor. Ready to give their lives for Emperor and country. That is what made the next words so hard, "Even though this is an order from the Emperor I am telling you any man who wishes not to go is free to go home. Your duty was over today. Any that leave have to fear no punishment for doing so." He had expected at least one or two to move, to go home. None moved. Trying to make his voice even harder, "We leave in the hour! Dismissed!"

Turning he headed back towards his tent. There was a letter to write to a wife explaining he would not be returning this night nor the next. He would be gone for a unspecific time but would return as soon as he was able. At the thought of his wife the grim face seemed to almost smile.

XxxxxX

When the hour was over all the men stood at the ready to march. At their head Jarred Laster lead them out the gate into the fading sun light. There was no one to bid them farewell and safe return for none knew of their departure. Or at least they didn't know yet. Many prayers would be said for them of that he was sure but those prayers would not start tell the families got the letters from their sons and fathers. Those wouldn't begin to circulate for yet another two hours for that was the instruction he had given the army messengers. Let the families have some joy for the next little while expecting their loved ones before those hopes were shattered. They marched in silence into the night.

XxxxxX

It had been two weeks since the Emperor had sent his troops but they had yet to send word or return. Could things be worse then he had expected. Surely the enemy wasn't that powerful. After all there wasn't any indication that any of the lower plains had opened nor that any of the inhabitants of them had come to this plain. The Watcher paced the room that he as Odios kept. He had to return to his realm, find out what had become of the men who had been sent out on his word.

As he left the room he noticed from the covered walk that a heavy fog lay over the palace and surrounding country side this morning. Pulling the cloak around himself he quickly moved towards the throne room. As he turned a corner into another open hallway a figure appeared in the open gate. It was one of the soldiers that was clear but he was filthy. It appeared this soldier would collapse any moment. Looking around he saw noone else.

Given the hour that did not surprise him so his pace became a run as he headed towards the man. "What has become of the others? Where is the rest!" He reached the man as his strength gave out. Scooping the broken soldier into his arms he could see the many wounds that lay over the mans body. Flesh looked shredded as if an animal had torn into him, his face swollen with the jaw hanging limp. The Watcher began to yell trying to raise someone to come to his and the soldiers aid.

XxxxxX

In the war room of the palace the Emperor, The Watcher, a General of army, the Captain of the Royal Navy, and many other members of the Emperors council and members of the military stood around a table looking at a map. The Watchers finger was firmly pointing to a spot on the map. "This is where they were sent. My sources told me something had been laying waist to settlements in this area. It appears to be true."

All nodded in grim agreement. What little the healers had been able to do for the young man had only given the man enough time to tell them that the others were dead. Either he was o scared by what he had seen or he himself could not remember for he could not say what happened and spells could not withdraw the information. In the end he had given in to his wounds and fright also passing from this mortal coil.

"The Captain of your Army is a great loss," Richard Yammon said, "But the Navy has ships we can send to scout. I request you allow this so no more men perish in the attempt to gather information."

"Surely you do not think by simply by sending ships you can find out what cost us our greatest military leader. Men would have to go ashore and see what was there!" Shot back the general.

"This bickering will bring nothing but contention which we can not afford at this time!" Shot The Watcher at all gathered, "I suggest that your majesty send a call for a group of volunteers to form a group. A group of heros if you will, and send them."

"A group of 'heros' where a troop of his royal majesties army failed! You fool! We need more the a few fortune seekers!" Spat the General to which Richard, the Captain of the Navy, nodded his agreement.

"Listen to reason you damned fools! We have lost a troop of the Empires best guard. This is something we cannot afford to do again. Our best bet is for a group of those willing to go of their own will. For as you put it these 'fortune seekers' are more careful to not draw attention and can get into places men known to be of the guard can not." As he finished speaking everyone present broke out screaming. Shaking his head The Watcher just watched. It was going to be a lot more difficult then he had hoped.

XxxxxxxX

It was two days later when the decree went out. Finally they had come to an agreement, one which The Watcher wasn't happy with but one that was the best of what had been offered. He stood on the terrace with the Emperor.

"This is something that I do not do lightly," Kil spoke sternly, "You know I agree with my military advisors that a larger force should be going out."

He nodded, "I know." The Watcher said as he watched the messengers go out with the decree, "I know but trust me that this is something you must do if you wish to truly unite this kingdom. Surely three weeks is not long to give this group. Besides you are sending a man of your own."

"I know," Was all the Emperor said and left it as that as the two men looked out over the city in front of the palace.


	2. The Ranger

Light filtered down through tree branches overhead with the leafs casting shadows that danced in the slight breeze. The breeze was a welcome addition to the day due to the heat. It had been unusually hot the last few weeks; rain had not fallen in two months the forest was starting to die. But with the breeze breaking the temperature there was hope that it would also bring clouds and rain. Or at least that was the hope that Barok Norva held.

For the last five years he had called this forest home. He knew every path, every tree, and every animal that called this forest home. He had made it his duty to do so. As he watched the weather change, the heat coming and lingering as it had, he began to fear the worse. Now though there was hope. Maybe his God had heard his prayers. Maybe there would be rain in the next few days.

Getting up from his seat on the tree stump he had sat on to rest he brushed the dirt off of his deer hide pants. He was a mess. Black bags lay under his crystal blue eyes making them look darker then they were. Stubble from days of not shaving was heavy on his prominent chin, his cheeks sun burnt. Golden locks of hair not washed for a few weeks hung in his face. Something was wrong in the woods he called home and he had to find out what. So far he had not been able to rest, he knew he would not be able to until he knew what had the animals spooked.

As he walked the paths of the woods he noticed that the only sound was the rustling of leafs. There should be birds singing, animals foraging for food. Coming to a stop he listened intently. Nothing. There was nothing except when he moved there were footsteps. He knew the ground below him, how to move silently. He was being followed. Reaching his hand down to the hilt of his blade he started moving silently again, slower this time. Listening to see how far behind him the pursuer was.

Coming to a clearing on the bank of one of the small streams that flowed through the forest he decided that he would try to draw whatever was lurking in the woods out. Unfastening his sword he laid it leaning against a tree followed by the removal of his leather shirt. Making his way down to the stream he kneeled down on one knee and began washing his face.

It didn't take long for the cause of the disturbance to make its self known. Stepping out into the clearing a figure in black stood next to where the sword and shirt lay. "Foolish my young friend, very foolish." The figure in black had a hood drawn up hiding his face but spoke in a tone that was calm yet calculating, "However I'm sure that you are not as foolish as you want to appear." A rift on either side of him appeared and in seconds of it happened a Bugbear appeared on either side of him. "But we must be cautious."

So the disturbance had been an outsider, a stranger who did not belong in here. As he looked around at the predicament he found himself in he went through possible scenarios in his mind. All of which ended up with him very dead if things did not go accordingly. "What is it you want outsider?" Barok demanded in a tone of someone who had nothing to lose.

"Why my boy," the figure stated, "It should be obvious. I want you." With nothing but the simple nod of the hood the Bugbears began to reach out to seize his arms. It was in an instant that he made his choice. With reflexes honed from living in the wild for so long the daggers he had concealed in each boot where in hand. A few seconds later one of the Bugbears lay dead in the stream one of the daggers protruding from its neck.

Recoiling the other Bugbear stepped back looking to its master then back at the human it had been sent to apprehend. "That was very stupid," was all the figure was able to get out before being bowled over by a large white wolf. When the wolf landed he landed on the ground. Instead of being pinned down the figure and cloak were both gone.

One last opponent remained, a lone Bugbear. "I do not wish to kill you. I abhor bloodshed yet it was the only way to stop you from doing what you had set out to. Flee go and never return to these woods." Barok waited to see what the foul creature would do. When it made no indication it would leave but instead pulled the mace from its waist the wolf let out a low growl. "That would be a mistake."

With the mace bearing down on him Barok leaped to the side. It was within inches that the weapon missed. He came up rolling on the opposite bank from his weapon. However the creature's attention was on him and not on the wolf. A mistake the creature soon regretted. With the Bugbear focused on dislodging the wolf from its back it gave him enough time to reach his blade. Turning back he saw the wolf flung against a stone in the creek.

Rushing the larger creature should first he brought the long sword up in an arch, blade cleaving flesh from him to shoulder diagonally. In the time he had done that his opponent had brought its weapon to bear. Sheer pain shot through his back from where the mace had connected but he pushed in more with his sword in one hand and his last dagger in the other. A blow landed again and he knew that he had at least a few broken ribs. Never the less he drove the dagger deep into the Bugbears chest.

Silverfang, the wolf, lay stunned in the creek for a few moments before getting up and seeing the two fighters locked in combat. With another snarl it leaped at the Bugbear fangs latching onto the arm yielding the weapon. This distraction gave Barok enough time to bring his sword in for one more strike ending the miserable creatures life.

Slumping down the creature died without another sound. Tired and badly hurt Barok stumbled up the bank to the tree he had left his belongings under. Collapsing he lay motionless under the shade of the tree with the cool breeze blowing over him. As he watched the wolf approach him he raised his hand to pat it on the head. The feel of fur was all he remembered before blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The light blinded him as he blinked his eyes. Trying to reach up to shield his eyes he found that he was bound. Adjusting to the light he began to see his surroundings. Somehow he had come to be in a house with people in the next room speaking. Instead of struggling he listened, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Lisa ya don't even know who he is. Besides ya said ya found Bugbears around him. Are ya daft girl! For all ya know you've brought a heap of trouble down on me and mine!" It was a strong male voice, someone who seemed to be in charge.

"He was alone Papa," a sweet musical voice answered, "Besides there were wolf prints around. I could not leave him out there to die. You your self know that a Ranger protects the woods that border our town. This man fits the description travelers have given of that man."

"Ya will be the death of us girl! Rangers don't care about no on but themselves. He stays tied tell we get some more men here. Ya understand woman!" Before the woman was able to give an answer he heard a door slam followed by muffled sobs.

xxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't sure how long he had been out which was disconcerting enough but he had laid in bed tied like a common criminal from bright light tell darkness had come. It was by candlelight he received his first visitor. A girl who appeared to be in her mid twenties, and who happened to be a very attractive one at that. The candlelight made her locks of red hair glow as the light it cast danced off it. Emerald eyes seemed to glow in her soft round face.

He didn't know if it was because of his lack of contact with people as of late or the fact that she appeared to be quite beautiful but he was rather smitten by her. So when she began to speak he listened never taking his eyes off her lips. "You have to act quickly. My father is holding council with the tribe elders." Her fingers dancing gracefully untying bindings, "I know you're hurt but you have to get out of here."

"Thank you," he said as he rubbed his wrists, "I'll head back to my woods."

"No."

He waited for explanation but none seemed forth coming. Getting up and gathering his gear he stole a quick glance over his shoulder as he made to leave, "Thank you." As he headed out the door he made his way towards the woods.

"I told you, you couldn't go back there. They'll hunt you down." She had followed him outside. Fear was in her eyes. Something inside him told him to believe her.

"Then where am I to go?"

Producing a scroll he stuffed it into his hand, "I know I have no right to ask you this but I've seen them. I've seen what they want hunted. You're the Ranger from the woods. I know you can handle this. Please do this for me. Save my village." Tears had started to swell in her eyes.

He unwound the string binding the paper and looked at it. Reading what it said. "I don't know you."

"I know."

"Why should I do this?"

"Because I saved your life."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You were injured. There were wolf tracks. You would have been killed." Her words started to be chocked as she tried not to cry. "My father says he is to go and join the champions the Emperor seeks. He is an old man he deserves peace in his old age."

Gazing at the young woman he nodded his head, "I have one condition."

This time it was her turn to stand silent.

"You must agree to great me when I return."


	3. The Dwarf

Deep rumblings filled the _Dancing Orc_ as Nigan Stonehelm stared at the glass of ale that sat in front of him. The head of the ale was gone, it was now warm from sitting for the forth hour on the counter. Every night was the same. It had become routine for the large Dwarf to sit at the bar as the patrons went about their merriment. His job was simple, if anyone got out of line he threw them out. Yet in the nine months he had held the job there hadn't been any need for him to. For most people seeing the Dwarf walking up them was enough to get them to calm down or leave.

As he stared at the glass of ale he could hear one of the regulars starting up into his drunken ramblings. Better to intercede now while the man still had enough since to see him coming. The longer he waited the harder it would be to get the drunken idiot out of the pub. Jumping down from the stool he was perched on the chain mail he wore clinked and clank. Placing his right hand on the hilt of the ax he carried he made his way through the crowd towards the voice he knew all to well.

Eight nights now he had to remove this same individual. Tonight would be the ninth. He'd have to talk to the bar wenches about cutting this man off sooner. He shook his head, which made his beard of black shake as if something was trying to escape it. The crowd was ticker the farther he went from the bar its self. People were crowded around games of chance, yet others crowded around a bar wench that was being a little too friendly. Lowering his head he let the horns of his helmet hit people, the quick jabs made people move a little faster.

As ale dripped down his back he looked up into the face of the largest man he had ever seen. Swallowing hard yet trying not to show it he stated, "Watch ya self or ya'll feel me ax in ya belly." Nigan just hoped the words were enough to discourage the man who towered above him, "Now out of the way ya oaf." Pushing with his shoulder he tried to get passed the man but the figure refused to budge. As he tried it again the larger mans fist meet the side of his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Then

Nigan stumbled out of the cloud of dust and smoke, coughing and wheezing. He could hear the cries of others approaching but the acidity of the smoke caused them to tear up so he couldn't see clearly. His body was racked with cuts, bruises, and multiple broken bones yet he felt none of it. In the drunken battle lust everything was a blur. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, before he knew what was happening the figure was below him knee on its chest and its head snapped to the side. His breath started to come in rasps. Finally the battle lust was gone, finally the pain mixed with exhaustion over came him and he passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He lay dazed on the floor. The roar of the crowd had become a whisper as everyone watched on in awe. A boot landed on the side of Nigan's skull sending the all ready-dazed Dwarf into an even deeper stupor. As he tried to see his attacker through the spinning room he felt a boot bite into his side. Cries went up for him to rise to fight back. Trying to get up he was sent back to the ground by a powerful double fisted blow to the back. The wind knocked out of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Then

His eyes snapped open. He felt the blood dried on his skin, the figure lying beneath him. Pushing himself up and brushing himself off he looked down at the last figure he had killed. Fear gripped his heart as he looked down at the broken figure. His father lay dead with his neck snapped. On his fathers cheeks were blooded handprints. Reaching down he placed his own hand over the print and saw that they matched his hands.

Everything that had obscured the battlefield was now at peace. The smoke was gone. The dust had settled. Every member of his clan that survived was standing in a circle around him. He was trapped in the small stone corridor that had been the battleground against the invading Drow. Now the hatred that had before been born against their enemy found its way to him

"What have you done son of Geran?" the grey bearded clan leader stepped forward, "What have you done."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

So ended another job. Half sitting half lying against the building outside he felt every broken bone, every cut. If he had even taken a few swallows from his glass, even a few small sips he could have called on the power that lay dormant in him. Yet his mind kept traveling back to the death of his father. That moment he had vowed to himself never to drink again. Never bring on the battle frenzy that had so overcome him. Now he lay battered, broken, and clan less in the streets.

Standing up as fast as his damaged body would allow him he staggered around the corner into the darkened ally. He had nowhere to go. With the loss of the job came the loss of the room he was allowed to use. His chain mail, tunic, breeches, boots, helmet, and ax the only possessions he owned. Finding a small alcove that would shield him from most of the weather Nigan laid himself down. He would try to sleep, let his body heal as much as he could before he set off once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning came sooner then he would have liked. The pain he felt the night before was less but stiffness had now set in. Forcing himself up Nigan walked back into the main street amongst people who towered over him. In the time he had spent in Iornside he had not seen another of his kind. Yet rumors of Dwarfs were wide spread, whispers of their strength and tempers were renowned. It had been those whispers that had landed him the job he had just recently lost.

However those that saw him this morning gave him a very wide berth. People moved to avoid the battered Dwarf, many adverting their gaze. He was glad for the rumors for they offered him some protection. News would spread though that he had received the beating and not done the beating. Then those who he had tossed out would come looking for him. Something he did not intend to stick around to let happen.

A few coins were left in his pockets. Reaching in and pulling them out he counted them. He had enough for a little food. Better to have something on his stomach for the road ahead. He couldn't go back to the _Dancing Orc_ however. Looking at the storefronts as he made his way down the street he saw a sign ahead, _The Ugly Bulldog._ He had never visited that particular establishment but something in his gut told him that today he would.

Paying heed to the premonition he shambled up to the door and opened it. It couldn't be. Not here and not now. Turning to flee as fast as he could he made it one step before he heard his name called out, "Nigan! Nigan Stonehelm you ol' dog!" Knowing it was pointless to try to run he turned back. There in front of him seated around a table were three other Dwarfs from his old clan.

"Hail Gleli, Ganus, Heli! How are ya me lads!" He was trying to fake enthusiasm at seeing his old friends. They had been there the day he chose exile. Watched him leave the home of his forefathers in disgrace. All had stood next to him willing to become wonderers with him. Yet he had told them to stay. They had done nothing wrong. The shame was his and his alone. Besides the clan would need able fighters for it had all ready lost enough in the battle and now two more were gone.

"Come let us by you a drink friend," Gleli spoke from across the room, "You can tell us how the other guy looks!" Merriment filled his friends voice. Yet he felt none of it. Nothing but a dull ach filled his heart at seeing his old friends.

"I don' drink no more Gleli. Haven' touched the stuff sine me father's death," walking over to the table he sat down, "The other guy don' have a scratch on him neither. I don' fight no more." He just received blank stares from the other three. It would be a long conversation probably followed by some more fighting.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Things had gone a lot better then he had expected. After all this time they still felt guilty about letting him leave. The elders had sent them in search of him only a few months after he had left. It had been an accident they all knew that then but allowed him to punish himself anyway. After three months of searching they gave him up for dead also. Now these three were on a voluntary quest in his honor.

"That is why we answered the call that went out from the Emperor of the humans," Heli stated mater of factly, "We felt like we had failed you."

"Just figured since you were always up for a good fight that there would be nothing better to honor your memory then to take up this one," added Ganus.

"I ain't dead ya bunch of ogre whelps. I'm just livin' me life how I see fit. And that be in exile away from the clan." Nigan sighed, "When I feel like I can return with a honor that out weighs what I done then I'll come back."

Ganus, Gleli, and Heli all looked at each other. Each nodded their heads then turned to look at Nigan.

"Go on this quest. Bring honor to our clan and your family," Gleli somberly said, "You need this more then we." With that he took a rolled up piece of paper and laid it on the table in front of him. "May the spirit of you father protect you and bring you back to us safely."


	4. The Whore

1Morning had arrived bringing with it the rays of light from the early morning sun. Illuminating the world in its soft glow it also brought warmth rejuvenated the world after its night of slumber. Clear skies allowed it to shine to its fullest extent while the stillness of the wind let the rays warm all they touched. Breaking through the slit in the curtains of one home the light fell on a couple still asleep. As the light hit the young woman's eyelids she gently stretched letting out a soft moan. Positioning herself on her elbows so she was sitting up she smiled so softly. Resting in the reclining position she rejoiced in the morning rays before leisurely opening her eyes.

Morgana Raven hall simply loved mornings that was all there was to it. Each new day brought new hopes, challenges, and a promise of things being different. To her each morning was a new beginning. Curly locks of her crimson read hair fell over her bare shoulders. Her hair framed her soft lush face. The brightness of hair contrasted with the emerald green of her eyes. The seemed two jewels eloquently placed in a sculpture of smooth marble, shinning with beautiful radiance. It was very obvious to see why most men found her pleasing to look at. Reaching over she ran her hand over the sleeping mans face.

Another night another visitor, that's all he was another man who didn't care for her but wanted to share her bed. It was no wonder why she didn't like the night. It always reminded her who she was. This one had been no different from the countless others she had had. Of course in the early evening it was always politeness and affection but once they reached her home it was always about her trade. But what could one expect when one was a whore. Her hand stopping on his cheek the man reached up grabbing her wrist, "I'll only pay half," his eyes still closed speaking in a soft tone, "For it was simply the worst I've ever had my dear. Surely you can not expect me to pay what you ask for such a horrid night."

'These nobles are all alike', she thought to her self as she looked over at him laying in her bed, 'they take what they want giving little care how the rest of us live'.

"Of course my lord, I am sorry I displeased you," she tried to have a dismissive tone.

Ever playing the part of the grateful surf was tiresome, yet if one like her was to survive that was all she could do. 'You weren't the greatest either your lordship. In fact you were rather lacking,' she thought as a small smile came to her face.

"Well then I will leave the coinage on your dresser madam." With that he released her arm and began to get out of bed. Moving quickly he dressed never once looking back at her. Once his clothes were on he pulled the coins from his pocket leaving them as he had said. It was clear that he had never intended on paying her full price, for he all ready had the sack of payment made. Coins sitting on the dresser he walked to the door and left.

Waiting as she watched him leave she made no movement. It would do little to rush to the dresser to count the coinage. She all ready knew there was even less there the what he said he would leave. Life was a routine and she just went through it as easy as one of the trick bears in the circus.

She said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up trying to keep the covers on her self for a few moments more. "What a kind fellow wouldn't you say Talon?" Turning to look out the window that the suns rays had come in to wake her she continued, "After all leaving behind your whole coin purse." she reached under the sheets pulling out a rather large sack. Curtains parted as a large falcon fluttered into the room and onto the bed next to her. Patting its head she finally removed the covers and stood. Even though the morning was warm a small shiver ran up her naked body. Feet firmly touching the dirt floor beneath her she made her way from window to window opening each curtain as she went.

As she completed that task she looked around her small cottage and frowned. It was a sparse place that was sure. Yet it kept her safe from the elements and gave her a place to practice her trade. The one room cottage was arranged with the bed pushed up against two walls off in the corner of the room. A trunk sat at the end of the bed, in it were most of her earthly possessions. Opposite the bed was the potbelly stove that functioned as her cooking area and heat for her dwelling. The only other furnishing in the cottage was a table with three chairs in the middle of the room. A shield over a sword hung on the wall above her bed. It was the only truly decorative thing in the home. Both where made of a green crystal like substance that seemed to pulse as the light hit it. A fine layer of dust clung to it showing that it hadn't been moved or dusted in some time.

After opening the four windows, one on each wall of her home, she made her way to the trunk that held her belongings. Lifting the lid she began to remove articles of clothing from it. Trying to find an outfit she would feel comfortable in this day was proving harder then she thought it should. All ready the day seemed as it would be a beautiful clear day with a warm temperature, and then she saw it. Pulling out a green satin dress she laid it on the bed as she continued pillaging through the trunk. Coming across the other item she was looking for she laid it aside also. Putting back all the other items she did not need she closed the lid. Putting her left foot on top of the lid she reached down and began lacing the item to her thigh.

With the sheath in place she removed her foot from the lid. The hawk let out a squawk from her bed as she finished adjusting the sheath. Chuckling she answered the bird, "You more then anyone my friend should know what happens in the streets of Iornside." Reaching over the chest she picked the dress up from her bed. Gently she pulled it on over her head tying the laces on the front. It fit her form like a glove showing all her natural curves while still hiding enough to get a man's attention. The neck line dipped low to show some cleavage but again not enough to be to revealing. Moving next to the table she picked up her other dagger and placed it between her breasts.

"It is time for you to go and hunt Talon. Wait for me at our spot in the forest I will not be long," she had barley finished speaking before the bird was out the window from which it had come. As she watched it go the desire for a breakfast she did not have to cook her self filled her thoughts. Going through the list of pubs in her mind she tried to think which served the best breakfast. With her mind made up she walked to her door reaching out to take the knob but stopping abruptly.

Turning around a shiver went down her spine as she looked at her home. Something in her was telling her this would not be a safe place much longer. Shaking her head trying to disperse the thought another entered at that moment. She had not yet done her hair. Heading back to the trunk she retrieved her brush. Using the trunk as a make shift bench she ran the brush through her hair softly as her mind wondered to the life before coming to Iornside.

Her stomach let out a protest bringing her back to reality. The sun was all ready higher in the sky then it had been when she had decided to set out. People would be in the streets now, the very people she didn't want to deal with. Never the less she put her brush away and once again tried to set off in hopes of finding a decent breakfast.

XxxxX

People had stared their routines of getting the shops set up for the coming day. Smells of fresh bread and other backed goods filled the air doing everything to intensify the hunger Morgana felt. Children brushed against her as they ran past yelling at each other about being late for school. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today people would not look down on her or spit at her. As thoughts of that started to entertain themselves in her head she heard the first of several lewd comments made in her direction. She hadn't even made it the end of the street before they happened.

XxxxX

Finally the pub was in sight. She had been able to dodge the vegetable vendors flying produce and filthy insults of the people who she passed to reach her favorite spot. _The Dancing Orc. _As she entered the door the scene of chaos hit her. Clearly this place had not been cleaned up the night before from whatever tussle had happened. A few patrons sat at the bar with plates of food in front of them. Making her way up the bar over blood stains on the floor she found a seat and sat.

"Morning Morgana," the elderly bar keep chimed, "Most have been a good night for you to be here so early in the morning."

"You know I can't tell you Ferdinand. So why do you always ask when I come in?" She enjoyed having someone actually caring about her and taking an interest in her. That was Ferdinand. From her first day in the city this particular gentleman had watched out for her.

"Just in hopes of one day you just might tell an old man what it is like to still be young," he winked at her.

Ferdinand knew more about Morgana then anyone else in Iornside. He knew that she was quite a bit older then she looked was one thing, the other was that she was a whore by choice. "We go back girl. In all the years you've known me and you have never told me one thing you do with your clients."

"I've offered to show you but you keep refusing," she stated coyly.

"You know the misses would never go for that girl." The same reply she received every time even though he wasn't married. She didn't know how she would react if he responded any other way. It had become a game between the two of them him wanting to know about her trade, her telling him no, then her offering to show him, and him saying no.

"So what happened here?" she gestured to the mess all around, "Nigan finally have to remove someone by force?" She looked around the room trying to spot the little dwarf. Not that they got along at all but he was a staple of the place and not to see him felt odd.

"More of he was removed by force Morgana. He don't work here no more is all," He laid a plate of food in front of her and smiled, "It's on the house. Enjoy."

XxxxX

Upon returning to her small abode she found that the door lay shattered on the floor. Carefully poking her head in she looked around surveying the scene. What little she owned laid spewed everywhere. Gently she stepped into the house, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Whoever had ransacked her home had done their job very well. Even the contents of her trunk were thrown about.

Ever so gently she began picking up her belongings and placing them on her ripped bed. When all the items from her trunk were placed on her bed she made her way to the corner next to the stove. Thankfully it appeared as the floorboards had not been disturbed. Crouching down she pried two of them away to reveal a small hiding space. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw that everything she kept in there was still there. Getting up she righted the only chair that had not been broken and sat down.

As relief began to flood her chest something caught her eye. From where she sat it looked like something folded. She stood and walked over to where it lay. It was a piece of paper. Reaching down she picked it up and unfolded it.

A decree from the Emperor, but why would a decree from the Emperor be in her home? Things started racing through her mind. Why would a decree asking for people willing to bare arms be in here. Could the people who had done this been hoping to find something to help them? Or was this the first task on these "concerned citizens" were doing for the Emperor? Her only answers would be found at the palace.

Going back to her hiding place she pulled out the emerald brazier and loincloth with sheath. It was time to down the outfit she had hidden for all these years. Changing quickly she then went to the mantle and grabbed the sword and shield. As she took a look around one last time at the life she had chosen to live all these years she almost cried. In a matter of minutes she had chose to go back to what she had sworn never to do again.


End file.
